Class, settle down!
by Haru Itonami
Summary: Possibly dead.
1. The beginning of all ,,Lessons,,

**Class, settle down!**

**Ok. I have absolutely no idea who would think I own D.Gray-man, which I don't. If I did, this would not be fanfiction. It would be real (or something like that).**

**This is a on-the-spot kind of thing while I'm waiting for my downloads to finish so please don't mind too much if I drop it...Though I don't think I will, it's so fun to write! Anyway, enjoy, it might be too OOC, I hope it won't be. Let's see - there's some AllenxKanda. I doubt they will, but if they do, the most they will get engaged in is a kiss XD The story is not centered around them, so that's ok XDD**

**Enjoy, review if you can and PLEASE DON'T FLAME! Arigato )**

They looked around the new enviroment. Labi, Allen, Kanda and Lenalee had been sent to retrieve innocence by Komui but none of them had predicted it would be in a

school! Allen and Lenalee were placed in the same class - though Lenalee was older by a few months - while Labi and Kanda went to other classes two years higher. The

two elders stalked off and left the younger exorcists to find their way.

"It's here," Lenalee whispered as she opened a heavy oak door. A rather small room, pale and pleasant to the eye was full of students who became silent the moment Allen

and Lenalee entered. All eyes were fixed on the newcomers. A tall ancient man with a straight face stood stationary at the board.

"Ah, Lee Lenalee and Walker Allen I presume?" His face was grim. "Please sit down. You, down there, and you, there. Please no discussion yet. It is only a few minutes

before break." His words were drowned out by the loud sound of the bell. He sighed and shouted, "Class dismissed!" and set off to put his large books and folders away.

Instinctively, Allen rushed to help. Out of his eagerness to become useful he dropped one of the heaviest folders and the contents spilled out. He was about to pick

everything back up when he heard the sensei speak, "We're not off to a good start, are we? Please leave." Allen did so, sadly. _That's what I get from pure desire_, he

thought. Then he hurried over to where the students headed.

"Ne,ne, who are you again? Why is your hair snow-white? Why don't you take your gloves off even though it's summer? What's that weird black coat? Why have you got a

scar-"

"Leave Moyashi alone." Kanda's voice was firm and truly terrifying. Poor curious kid. He rushed off as fast as possible - clearly, in the couple of moments they were at

school the unsocial young adult had already made a reputation.

**Kanda: Wait a second, **_**unsocial??**_

**Haru: ssh, you're ruining the story.**

**Allen: Well, Kanda, you are kind of...you know...**

**Kanda: ...**_**WHAT**_**? -menacing glare-**

**Haru: ;**

"My, Yuu, don't go scaring people like that. You know he didn't mean any harm." Lavi smiled. This was such typical Kanda that it was almost funny. Kanda glared at the

orange-head who already was busy staring at a group of cute girls. Honestly. He grabbed Allen by the arm and dragged him away from the gathering crowd.

You might be wondering where Lenalee was.

Somewhere, behind some large shrubs the girl was investigating a small plot of land. It was bulky, and freshly dug. A shiver went down her spine and a chill wind rustled

the leaves of surrounding trees. She suspected something strange was going on. And she had a grudge that this mound could well be a grave. She turned away and ran as

fast as possible to tell the others. Unfortunately, break was over and it was now time for lessons. "It will have to wait," she muttered.

"Hmm..." Allen squinted at the tiny print of his timetable. "Ah! It's Physical Education next!" he smiled. He had to impress the teacher, whoever it was. It was not the old

wrinkled one again. This time the mentor was a young woman with long wavy chestnut hair and glasses.

"Today, class, we shall be doing acrobatics." A couple of boos filled the room. Allen smiled dumbly and Lenalee just stood attention.

"We shall split into two groups. This half, please go down that side of the hall. The others, assemble down there. Lenalee was next to Allen, so they were together.

"Now then. Listen carefully. See the equipment-" she pointed at some chairs, crashmats, ladders and ropes each side of the hall, "-you will make up a small routine with

what you see. Please use everything at least once. You have half an hour. Go!" It was as if she had started a race. Everyone rushed in their black shorts and white t-shirts

to get their favourite item. Only Lenalee and a couple of others sensibly walked to the nearest object.

"Miss, look at Allen!!"

"Hah, Allen? Have you _seen_ Lenalee??"

Everyone stopped working and watched dumbstruck. How were they to know that these two shining gymnasts were highly trained exorcists? Somehow, though each did

their independent (neither Allen nor Lenalee noticed how they were the only ones left working) routine, somehow every move was made synchronised with the other.

"Ah!" was the small sound Allen let out when he bashed his head on the ceiling (!!) and then got tangled in the ropes halfway through falling. Lenalee landed and giggled,

sweatdropping. "Ara?" She turned around and saw for the first time how wide pupil's eyes could stretch. "ahahahah..." she turned back. "Come on Allen, you're taking far

too long to get out of there!"

"Sorry sorry, I was merely staying there for dramatical reasons..."

From a window overlooking the large hall Kanda Yuu sighed. "Baka..."

**Not a very long first chapter is it? bare with me **


	2. Meanwhile Kanda ,,And Disaster,,

**Class, settle down!**

**Right. I feel like writing the next chapter so BE AWARE!!! nyufufufufufufu...Find out what Kanda and Lavi (Rabi, whatever...) were doing --not much-- while a certain beansprout had his classes...**

**I wouldn't need a disclaimer if I owned D.Gray-man. Flames will be moved to my oven.**

Yuu Kanda sighed. After dragging Allen into the cafeteria to keep him occupied until break was over, he wandered over to a nearby glass door and stared out. He could see

Lenalee from here - she was studying something behind a bunch of plants. He suddenly felt uneasy and turned away; something was wrong. As the bell rand again he

made sure Moyashi found his way (Kanda had many unfortunate experiences with the boy's poor navigation skills before) and then set off to find his own. His next class

was Maths. Not one of Yuu's strong points - but at least he preferred it more than Literacy where everything got confusing. In sums there was either a 'right' or a 'wrong', like

'black' to 'white'. Very simple.

"Please sit down, everyone."

Great. It was that wrinkly old guy from last time, their form tutor. Kanda chose a seat where no-one was sitting next to him: obviously he did not want to get close to

ANYONE...well...maybe someone ;)

To his misfortune, Lavi jumped into the chair next to him. So much for sitting alone.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Yuu-chan!" Lavi grinned, completely oblivious to Kanda's death glare. "I can copy my sums from you now!" Despite what he was saying, the

young bookman-to-be knew that most probably Kanda would end up copying HIS work. After all, his memory was astounding. A great quality for schoolwork.

"Be quiet," The sensei almost chucked chalk at the red-head. "And copy these sums into your textbooks, along with the correct answer, which of course you must work

out. I trust you have some, yes?"

"Yeah!" piped up Lavi. "Loads!"

"Very well. Please contribute to Mr. Kanda there, he seems to have none."

Smiling like he could never be happier, he reached and passed one to Yuu who snatched it angrily. Was Lavi becoming a _teacher's pet???? _And he had thought that

impossible. Still, he opened to the first page and started solving various problems. More accurately, puzzling. This wasn't normal sums that were easy enough! When and

how would he have had the time to learn Calculus? He had devoted his whole life to the Black Order and his swordsmanship. There was only one way left now. He nudged

Lavi and gave a tiny side-ways glance at the other's answers. Perfectly lined up and neat, every one. He did every answer just like Lavi's, just putting in a different number in

some areas occasionally - he didn't want to become a fake genius. One, two, three, twenty-five questions all done in a matter of seconds. Kanda sat there, fidgeting, until

he caught the moody teachers eye and turned back down to his books and pretended to work. It would be better like this, though Lavi of course could tell the sensei he

finished. The main objective was simply not to cause suspision. This was a mission, wasn't it? Kanda would treat it that way no matter what the others thought or did. He

caught himself staring from a window outside. The school grounds were very beautiful - he had to admit it - and now, in summer all the flowers bloomed vibrant colours.

There was a spot where no brightness decorated the plot of earth. He recognised it as where Lenalee was standing earlier. He let his gaze wander, still looking back at his

paper once or ttwice to give the impression he was thinking hard. Movement caught his eye. If he focused rather hard, he could tell it was the Chinese girl and his Moyashi

performing circus acts in a large hall while the other pupils gawped at them. He could almost imagine a thud as the small boy bashed into the ceiling. He really was an

idiot. And sometimes, it went too far...

He would have to have a word with him.

**TIMESKIP mwahahahaha (couldn't keep that scene forever, ne?)**

After the tiring day, the students of the school filed out, each to their own path. Many walked home. Others, who were abroad or couldn't stay at home headed towards the

dormitories. The four exorcists were in dorms - one each, Kanda's next to Allen's who's was next to Lavi's, and two doors down, Lenalee's. On their way a couple of people

attempted to be friendly, but unfortunately Kanda chased them off ("That was mean, Yuu-chan!" "Kanda, be a little nicer!" "...") The last comment was Allen's. He seemed

so tired out from all that learning he was practically sleepwalking.

"This is nothing compared to us fighting and risking our lives, but still, normal people suffer in places like these too..." The beansprout muttered, Lavi guiding him on one

side and Kanda the other. Everyone must have felt the same way - exhausted.

"We're gonna have to find that innocence soon, unless we want to stay like this forever!" Lavi exclaimed, his eye glinting. Suddenly, out of no-where, a girl with spiky purple

hair and a black miniskirt with stripy leggins appeared before them. She looked shy and blushed a little, but then stretched out her arm and gave Lavi a letter with swirly

writing on it - _Lavi-sama._ "Please, open it tomorrow, no earlier," she whispered and walked off slowly. Lavi smiled.

"Hmmm, looks like..." the trainee bookman's smile grew as he said the next words, "A _LOVE LETTER!"_ He seemed ecstatic and barely made it to his room without flying

away onto some sort of cloud 9.

Meanwhile, the purple-haired Rhode strolled down to her room, thinking of how she would carry out her plan. She would do it in the night, and then, when the stupid rabbit

opened the letter...

**Next Morning**

"ALLEN!!! ARE YOU THERE???" Lavi pounded on his friend's door. There was no reply and when he found it open, a small note depicting a laughing face on Moyashi's bed

he knew it had really happened. The letter didn't lie. Allen was kidnapped. By the Noah clan.

How he didn't want to tell Yuu.

**Review? It gives such pleasure when you do, encouragement and all...accepting ideas, my head is foggy...**


	3. Starting the search ,,Ninja!,,

**Class, Settle Down!**

**GRR my brain is DEAD. DX**

**Out of my complete craziness, an unforseen event has happened - this fanfic has become a cross with NARUTO!!!!! le gasp**

**Of course, if this is greatly disliked, I will change it. For now my idea seems prosperous.**

**Enjoy!**

A couple of minutes later, Lenalee and Kanda joined Lavi at Allen's bed. Kanda was rooted to the ground in pure shock, while Lenalee covered her mouth, trying not to

scream. Finally Yuu broke the silence.

"The letter."

Lavi handed it over with a solemn face. He wanted to make a joke, but somehow he just didn't have the heart.

_"Haha! You really fell for this?? HAHA!_

_No, you are not Lavi-sama, and Allen is not in his room anymore. Actually, he is very, very far away._

_In my outfit I was sure you'd recognise me, exorcist fools. Clearly not. Ha._

_Don't worry - I'll take care of Allen-kun and sooner or later you all too will be where he is. Luck will determine whether you will be there dead or not."_

"Signed, the one and only Rhode-sama," Lenalee finished.

Kanda suddenly punched the wall. "Stupid Moyashi, letting himself get kidnapped like that..." Lenalee looked at Lavi who raised an eyebrow. You should have got it by

now, Lavi seemed to say. I'm not that perceptive, Lenalee made a gesture with her head. Lavi was about to reply when,

"Let's go then."

They stared at Kanda. "Where?"

"To rescue idiot obviously," He replied and then 'che'd. Kanda was already making his way to the door hastily in long strides, Mugen in his hand.

"W..Wait, what about school?" Lenalee looked a little flustered. Yuu almost snapped. How could she think of school, at a time like this??

"Come on," Lavi pushed the girl forward so as to not make Kanda explode completely. When they were out of the dorms, ready in their exorcist uniforms, they realised

there was no clue as to where they should search.

"I know!" Lenalee piped up. "Let's ask someone if anything strange has been occurring. It's only natural the Noah would be there."

At first, students seemed reluctant to speak with Kanda glaring at them. Then, finally, a small boy with glasses hesitantly informed that apparently there was some sort of

incident and a student disappeared a couple of weeks ago. At that point he lowered his voice and barely audibly told them as far as he was concerned, it had something to

do with a little mound some distance away from the cafeteria, but no-one knew for sure.

"I checked that place out, it is most certainly strange," Lenalee confirmed.

"Hn."

The group proceeded through the school (where many gave them odd looks due to their clothing) and stopped at the little hill of earth.

"What do we do now?" Lavi asked, poking the dirt.

"Dig," Lenalee bent over and started scooping out mud like ice-cream. Kanda and Lavi joined her, Lavi's digging motion something like a dog's...or a rabbit's. At long last

they hit something hard.

"Oh my god, It's..."

"...a trapdoor?"

"..."

"_Excuse me_..._what are you __**doing**_?"

the exorcists swung around to see a figure bending over them. As they jumped up, they could see it was a girl of about 15 with light pink hair. Two more joined her, but

these were boys (around the same age as her). The dark one glared at Kanda, who glared back. Lavi was meanwhile eyeing the other, in the strange orange-and-black

coloured clothes.

"We were...we are archeologists, and our team thought this area has a good dig," Lenalee answered the girl. She didn't seem to buy it comletely, but shrugged it off.

"My name's Sakura, that's Sasuke and Naruto," She gestured at the others.

"Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi. Nice to meet you. By any chance, have you seen a white haired boy anywhere? He's part of our team but we can't find him."

Sakura shook her head.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Shouldn't we be looking for the people Tsunade-basan told us about for our mission?" Naruto tugged at Sakura's arm.

"Mission?" Kanda asked, suspisious. Sakura hit Naruto. "Idiot, don't go telling about us to everyone!" she hissed, then regained her posture. "No, it's nothing.

Although...hey! These _are_ the ones we are looking for! Apparently we need to help you find innocence, or something like that."

"There's one missing." Sasuke pointed out. "There are meant to be four."

"Do you mean Allen, by any chance?" Lavi exclaimed. Sakura nodded. "That must be it."

"Hey! What are you doing!"Naruto shouted at Kanda who was prying open the trapdoor.

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me! Where are you going??"

"Getting Moyashi back."

That made Lavi and Lenalee realise they had forgotten about the snow-haired exorcist, and they joined in.

"Hey! What about us?" Sakura glanced at theit efforts. "Sorry, but our mission is to help you, so I guess we have to follow." Kanda was about to protest but Lenalee

decided it would be better with help, even if they didn't have full trust yet. "After all, they're on a mission, just like us," she said firmly.

Sakura walked up and easily broke the small door off. "There," she allowed the exorcists to get in, all the while Lavi staring at her.

_That chick's got spunk._

**Ok! Finally! Now that this is possibly a cross (as long as there are no protests), many more possibilities have opened up! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! PleaseR&R!**


	4. Unexpectedness ,,Noahs!,,

**Class, settle down!**

**WHEEEEE! Thankyou so much for the reviews I have been receiving! I'm glad people like it being cross! It really motivates me to write, so, here is chapter 4!!!**

**For those wondering about where in Naruto this takes place, it is after the timeskip and the Akatsuki has been beaten, Sasuke returns and once again becomes an honourable ninja of Konoha.**

**Haru-chan**

After frustratedly wandering in a damp, dark tunnel (seemingly dug underground) for what seemed like years, Lavi suddenly exclaimed,

"_LIGHT!!! It's really...light!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!_"

True enough, there it was - an opening with blinding white light casting a large spotlight onto a small area of cold stone. The blonde-haired boy, Naruto, shouted something like 'Dattebayo!' while the others worked on climbing out of the blackness. When the group was freed, the shinobi gasped.

"These trees...and that unmistakeable forest path!!" Sakura whispered.

"Konoha," Sasuke informed the frowning exorcists. "This is...our town."

"Well, Dunno how the hell we got here, but I sure fancy some ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!!" Naruto sped off into the distance while the rest sweatdropped.

"I have absolutely no idea how we got here so fast...no, really, that passage was _nothing_ compared on how long we travelled to the school originally...but now that we're here, might as well take you to the Hokage," Sakura nodded towards a small village that could just be seen through leaves.

"Sorry for my asking, but what is the Hokage?" Lenalee cocked her head enquiringly.

"Not what... _who,_" Lavi breathed. Kanda looked at him with a slight eyebrow raised, but said nothing, so Lavi continued his little explanation.

"You see, I think we somehow managed to get to the Fire Country. Konohagakure, to be exact. Am I right?" The pink-haired nodded. "The hidden in the leaves," she added. Kanda gave a slight nod. Being Japanese, he knew the translation.

"Well, this - erm, area of the world, has ten countries, and ten hidden villages. The five major ones are Leaf, Sand, Water, Lightning and Earth," He listed on his fingers. "Each of these have a Hokage, the strongest and most respected ninja that governs the village. There are the Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and of course Hokage. Basically, we're being taken to their leader," He concluded with a smile.

"You know a lot. Swallow books?" Sakura asked jokingly. Lavi nodded and laughed.

"Well, now that you've had your little _fun time_, can we go?" Kanda asked and without waiting for an answer strolled away, Sasuke following soon after. The girls sighed and ran to catch up.

------------------------------------

"So, you're telling me, that you went into a hidden passage and ended up here _super-fast?_" Tsunade asked, fairly surprised.

Sasuke made a noise of confirmation. The whole group but Allen were in the Hokage's office, Naruto still holding a bowl of ramen gently as if it were sacred in his hand. The elderly (cough, excuse me, _young_) woman behind the desk sighed and faced the window.

"And, one of the customers has been kidnapped? How could this happen...It's completely likely he is somewhere around here," The ninja bowed

their heads slightly in shame.

The exorcists stood behind them. Lenalee listened closely, Kanda appeared to be deep in thought and Lavi, being Lavi, was completely oblivious and stared around the room. A small poster caught his eye.

'_Have you seen this thing?'_ , it said. The photograph seemed to be very alike to the newest Komurin VIII that had disappeared fairly recently. Komui was devasted for days before building Komurin X, skipping Komurin IX completely.

_'Reward, 1,000 gold coins.'_ Lavi imagined the science department leader's face at that tiny price. He was fairly sure every Komurin stripped the whole place of cash every time.

"Well, since you're here, I wish you to bring reenforcements when you next go searching. I shall leave it up to you to decide whom shall accompany you. Everyone, dismissed." The teenagers bowed and exited.

-----------------------------------

Around a small table in a Noah created dimension, Rhode, The Earl, and Orochimaru sat at a table eating their evil eggs without the displeasure of Skin moaning about taste.

"Once again, I must thank you for going to such measures to ressurect me and infuse me with power once more," the anime Michael Jackson smirked.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine," The Earl's usual grin got wider. "I'm sure you will be able to help us."

Rhode was being quiet - she was finishing off her meal as fast as possible. After all, then she could go see little Allen and play with him. For once she had permission. Apparently the pale, lanky guy sitting across her was deadly and could move their script further and faster. Tykki had told her the Earl even gave the pathetic human more energy and strength than before. (Of course it didn't worry her even a bit. Akuma and Noahs were famous being almost indestructable.) She only hoped her doll wouldn't be taken away by that stupid snake.

"I'm done," she dropped her spoon into the empty eggcup and raced away to a seperate room that she had specially lined with black lace and painted the most _interesting _pictures on. Allen was still unconcious on the floor. She didn't even bother tying him - as if he could get away. She poked him. If it was possible, the exorcist lay even stiller. Rhode almost flew into a rage - it was like he was trying to wind her up especially.

Instead she just told him, irritated, "You're no fun," and returned to listen to what her sibling was planning.

**Funfunfun to write! Getting more exciting!! I left the third part at that as I want **_**you, **_**my fellow authors to decide who gets to go with them! Up to three people (one cell) more please. Until then, review and keep reading!**


	5. Someone New ,,Escape,,

**Class, Settle Down!**

**GOMEN!!!!! I have taken so long! Schoolwork and my holiday are to blame,also many other problems have been cropping up recently.**

**To this chapter, I have added an OC (Haru - AKA me!) and...no. I'm not telling you. Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, D.Gray-man, or anything/anyone part from Haru. Nya!  
**

The white-haired girl stared at the passage, puzzled. She had seen strangely dressed student rip off a trap-door and fearlessly jump in. She just couldn't think what was going on.

"Hey! Haru! What are you doing?" flicking her long, straight hair, Haru cast her silver eyes to the direction of the voice.

"Er, nothing...Listen, could you please tell Mr.Kabuto that I'm not able to make it to lessons today? I'll give him an absence slip later," she called to her friend (who happened to be one of those guys that get easily mistaken for girls).

"Come on! You know I can tell you're lying!" He giggled slightly, then straightened his face, keeping a gentle smile on his lips. "Wherever you plan to go, I'm coming with you," he swiftly jumped to where she was standing. Haru couldn't help but grin - he knew her so well! Slightly relieved, she whispered, "Thanks, Haku..." and jumped into the passage, the boy following close after.

xcxcxcxcxcxo

In the end, Team 7 and the exorcists only managed to get Hinata to come with them, partially because Kanda was glaring daggers at anyone who dared walk past, but mostly because everyone else was out on missions. (A/N: and perhaps because keeping track of so many characters is hard.)

"That baka, baka, baka..ahou Moyashi..." Kanda cursed for what seemed like the millionth time and punched Lee, who was doing 'Waves of Youthful Love' (also known as WYL) behind him, out of the way.

"So. Any ideas where we could start?" Sakura had hands on her hips, peering closely at Sasuke's face, which seemed to have a light scratch after a close call with Mugen.

"Eh, not really...How about the forest? Maybe that path where we were?" Lenalee suggested.

"Let's fly!!"

And with absolutely no hesitation, Lavi got everyone to grab the pole of his hammer (our nin were very confused) and flew as quick as possible to the small track that was stamped out between trees. Some people, Hinata for example, did not find the ride enjoyable.

xcxcxcxcxcxo

After everyone finally calmed down, a search began, a great search where no-one knew what they were searching for.

"I think I found something!!" Naruto called the others around a small object that he had found inside the cave. It was a hair pin. Kanda suddenly flinched.

"We've got company," he hissed, and now, Sasuke too had narrowed his eyes, listening intently. "Down!"

Everyone dropped behind some greenery, and watched in surprise as two figures in school uniform (one in a skirt, the other in trousers) appeared: two girls, apparently. They seemed to be lost, as both were looking around, shaking their heads and saying something.

"Unarmed," Hinata whispered, Byuakagan activated. "But..." she paused. "Enourmous...giant Chakras!"

Everyone was now staring in suspicion at the strangers, Lavi looking thoughtful.

"Hey!" Sakura looked around. "Where's Naruto??"

"That...idiot!" Sasuke pointed and now everyone could see the blond-haired striding towards the strangers. Everyone sighed as they realised they would have to come out of their hiding place and follow Naruto.

"Hello, Girls!" Naruto saluted slightly. "What're you doing here?"

"Umm, actually, I was...errr...I don't know..." The white-haired twiddled with her hair. She couldn't say she was looking for them, could she?

"We're lost," The other simply said, looking past him. "Who are those people back there?"

"Eh??" Naruto snapped around, and saw to his dismay the others had followed him. God, now they're totally gonna swoon over Sasuke...As usual.

"Hello," Lenalee smiled and introduced everyone. Of course she didn't say they were exorcists and shinobi. That would totally kill their plan.

"I'm Haku, and she's-"

"Haru!"

"-yes, and actually, we'd like to know where we are...?" He looked at the shocked faces of Sakura and Sasuke. "Huh? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He chuckled. So did Naruto. So Sakura elbowed him in the side, really hard.

"YOU IDIOT! Don't you realise who this is??" She hissed at him while Haku blinked. Naruto started peering really closely at Haru.

"Nope, Sakura-chan. I haven't ever seen her before," He pointed.

Sakura slapped her face in her utter annoyance. "You idiot!!"

xcxcxcxcxcxo

Kanda was walking away. He did not want to stay with pshycos and unwanted get-in-the-ways. He needed to rescue All-no, Moyashi, and only he alone seemed to realise the importance and urgency of this. Only Lenalee had noticed him leaving: Lavi was too preoccupied with staring at Sakura, who was killing Naruto, who was trying to kill Sasuke, who was glaring at the strangers, who were asking Hinata why she went so red when they asked Naruto if she was his girlfriend.

Basically, a terrible mess.

"Hey, guys, I think we really should get going. Look, Kanda already has," Lenalee tried to grasp everyone's attention and failed miserably.

"EVERYONE!!!!!!" She shouted, and instantly it went silent. "We have to continue our...search, because Kanda thinks we've lost enough time already. Well, I think he does. What we should do is split up; half of us can escort these two students to the Hokage, while the others should carry on. I'm going with Kanda. Lavi can-"

"STAY WITH SAKURA!" He volunteered and everyone sweatdropped.

"-Fine, you do that. Hinata, Naruto, I think you two should come with us. Until then, see you," She waved kindly to everyone who wasn't coming with her and ran to catch up with Kanda, Naruto and Hinata following soon after.

xcxcxcxcxcxo

He had escaped. Perhaps not for long, but it was a success. Allen had managed to get out. He had no idea where he was, but by the thickness of the air, he could tell it wasn't England, and likely not anywhere he had ever been. It was a forest; that was what he saw when he scrambled out of the underground cave. Just a large, green forest. And there was no-one around.

Apart from that.

Allen stared in horror as he realised what he was seeing - none other than _Komurin VIII!_

His eye twitched as Kanda's voice sounded in his head, '_I told you, Moyashi, never help Komui in letting any of his crazy experiments escape!'_

And now he wished he had listened, This reunion was not very pleasant as Komurin decided he was an enemy. Soon he was running at 10000000km per hour to get away from the damned thing. And in the end, he had to give in and destroy it. However, it was not without receiving a sleeping dart in the neck, and he collapsed on the floor.

When he awoke, he almost screamed. A woman was bent over him, her hands glowing. She was slightly surprised that he was awake, but quickly resumed a state of indifference.

"Call the Kazekage," the lady whispered to a guy wearing a black suit who was watching from nearby. He shrugged and stalked off. The nurse smiled at Allen. "Sir, you seem to have something stuck in your hand...I need to take it out," She explained slowly as if he couldn't understand speech and her hands started glowing again.

"No!" Allen clutched at his right arm protectively. "Stay away!!"

"But, Sir..."

"DON'T!!!" The nurse was about to reply when a red-haired man with the character for 'love' on his forehead stepped into the room and calmly told her to stop. Behind him was a girl with four bunches and the same black-suit guy. The nurse bowed and hurried out of the room. Allen eyed them suspiciously: they didn't look much older than himself.

"What am I doing here?" He demanded, still frightened by the hands scenario.

"We found you collapsed on the border of our village, along with strange machinery that we are taking apart," The girl explained. Allen decided he liked her, but she was dressed oddly. Not that the others weren't. And the same symbol was carved into metal on each of their headbands.

"What village are you?" The red-haired asked slowly.

"Eh? Village?" Allen had no clue what he was talking about.

"You know, ninja village? Like, Konoha?" The guy in make-up obviously thought that if you didn't know what the conversation was about, you were insane.

"Umm...I'm from...the Black Order..." Allen was going to point at the crest on his coat when he realised he was naked. "Ah!! My clothes!!" He scanned the room, not finding them anywhere.

"Actually, we just ripped them into shreds, we didn't have enough bandages," Make-up person shrugged nonchalantly.

"KANKURO!" The woman seemed very annoyed. "I got the coat here. Gotta say, never seen one like it..very strange."

"Please can I have it back," Allen pouted a bit. After all, she had just called his coat (consequently him) strange. Not that he could argue with that.

"The Black Order...what is that?" he was being intimidated by suspicious blue, perhaps slightly cold eyes. It reminded him of Kanda.

"Umm, well, it's this religious organisation..we kill Akuma," he tried to explain while getting dressed undercovers.

"We? Akuma?"

Allen was feeling sightly uncomfortable. He wondered what Yuu and the others were doing. No doubt searching for him, who was currently sitting in a hospital somewhere. Somewhere.

"We...we. Could you please tell me where I am? What country?" Allen pleaded.

"Look outside the window, duh," Kankuro spread his arms. So he did. It was very sandy: lots and lots of sand. Like the Sahara desert.

"Somewhere in Africa?" He suggested.

Gaara's eyes widened, but he didn't admit that he didn't know this 'Africa'. "No."

"Did you recieve a head injury? It's the sand village!" The woman looked at him carefully, then sighed. "Are you a foreigner?"

"Yes," Allen was relieved that she had found an explanation. "I'm from England."

"Never heard of the place," Kankuro dismissed the thought with a flick of his fingers.

"Okay. This is Kankuro, Gaara, and I am Temari. You are in the Sand Village. No serious wounds, something wrong with your hand, facial scar, White hair. That's what it said in the report about you, anyway."

"Right.." Now Allen had to get out. "Umm, where is the nearest Finder? Or, can you you give me map?" He was handed a map. By this time the Sand nin had made up their mind that this boy was slightly gone in the head.

"EHHHHH????"


End file.
